The Erza Scarlet show
by Erza the scarlet knight
Summary: The guild master has asked Erza to capture her friends and put them on her new show, now Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Wendy and Juvia are going to be put in to some sticky situations. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

On an open stage eight figures were set next to each other tied to wooden chairs they appeared to be passed out.

A Scarlet haired women walked out on to the stage, loud cheers came from the excited audience she smirked taking a microphone "Hello everyone welcome to the ERZA SCARLET SHOW"

The audience cheers grew louder and louder

"Now, now quiet everyone…..I SAID QUIET" the audience was silent.

"Thank you, now today I have some special people here I think you know who they are"

A spotlight appeared over the tied up figures.

"We have Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray fullbuster , Juvia lockster, Wendy marvell , Gajeel Redfox , Levy Mcgarden and Jellal Fernandes.

She grinned "The reason they are here is be-"

"OI WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh Natsu you're awake"

"WHY AM I TIED UP? ERZA!" Natsu growled trying to free himself from the ropes.

"Natsu….if you continue doing that I shall give you the worst punishment imaginable" Erza glared at the pink haired dragon slayer.

Natsu gulped then stopped struggling "You gonna explain this ERZA?"

"I was just about to do that right before you rudely interrupted me, you're here to please the fans"

"WHAT I don't get this"

"It's simple you'll answer questions or do things for the fans entertainment" Erza sighed running her hand through her hair

"I aint doing anything why are you doing this Erza!?" Natsu glared clenching his jaw

"It was the masters Idea, he asked me to be the host, he said I was the most suited for the position"

Natsu looked over to the others who were still passed out "Hey, you guys WAKE UP!"

"Thanks Natsu it's about time for things to start"

"Wait a second…where's HAPPY?"

Erza smirked "He's fine don't worry about him"

"WHY YOU"

"Calm down Natsu"

"Mhmm….mmm H-hey what's going on I'm tied up? HELPPP"

"You're finally awake Lucy, good"

"E-Erza?, what's going on?"

"Natsu explain things to Lucy I'll wake up everyone else"

Erza walked towards a wall which had a bright red button on it she pressed it which caused the unconscious mage's to receive a small shock, they woke up instantly.

"WHY ARE WE TIED UP?" they exclaimed together

"I'll explain everything but now here's a commercial break"

"WHAT!"

….

"I see so this is for the fans of fairy tail" Lucy paused

"Yes you'll all do as you're told won't you?" Erza nodded

"Where's Carla?"

"WHERES PANTHER LILLY?, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TITANIA?"

"They are all fine see?" Erza pulled out a small remote, pressing a button which made a flat screen TV lower on to the stage on the screen was Happy, Carla and Panther lily.

"HAPPY" Natsu called

"Natsu!" Happy cried

"Carla what are you doing?" Wendy's eyes widened

"I'm sorry Wendy but we can't be with you for this"

"Why is that?" Wendy tilted her head which made the audience go in to cuteness overload

"SHUT UP" Erza snapped.

There was silence

"You see" Panther lily paused "We are not allowed to be on stage with you, because from what we were told we may interfere with things, we can however watch from this TV"

"Lucy also does not have her keys" Erza stated

"What?" Lucy asked in shock

"You're keys are fine don't worry about it" Erza blinked "So you all understand right? Levy, Jellal, Gray , Juvia you all have been pretty quiet what do you have to say"

"Uhm what happens if we have to go to the bathroom?" Levy twitched

"Hold it" Erza said bluntly

Levy sweat dropped.

Jellal spoke up "I'm surprised you agreed to this Erza, what were you given to do this"

Erza's eyes become stars "A life time supply of free strawberry cake"

Everyone else sweat dropped

"This is pointless can I leave?" Gray sighed

"No you may not" Erza glared

"I'm not staying here!" Gajeel snapped

"Oh yes you are unless you want to have a horrible punishment"

"I'd rather take the punishment" Gajeel roared

"Gajeel..just go with it, it will be over soon right" Levy stated

Gajeel sighed "Alright"

"Juvia will do her best to please the fans, and _Gray -sama_"

"That's the spirit Juvia glad to hear that"

"Good, now that everyone is on board let us begin"

Erza walked to the front of the stage "Now all of you can ask any question you want or ask them to do something however it must be under the M rating alright?"

The audience nodded

"Oh and you can request someone to appear on the show anyone at all"

The audience cheered

"Great!"

"I'm going to kick your ass once this is over Erza" Natsu growled

"I want my keys" Lucy sniffed

"I guess there's no choice" Wendy sighed

" I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING" Gajeel exclaimed

"This might be fun" Levy giggled

" How did we even get here" Gray questioned

"I'd like to know the same thing" Jellal sighed

"Gray-sama you can ask Juvia any question you want"

"Uh…I'll remember that Juvia thanks"

"Now who shall ask the first question" Erza said dramatically

**Thanks for reading the first chapter this is just for fun nothing serious leave your questions or dares in the reviews remember to keep it under the M rating lol thanks again** **unconscious**


	2. Chapter 2: shark tank

"Hello and welcome back to the ERZA SCARLET SHOWWW" the Titania smirked

The audience cheered loudly

"SHUT UP" Erza snapped The audience became silent once again.

"Ahem we have received some great questions and requests I have written your questions down and placed them in a top hat I found, to begin I shall pick a question randomly"

"OI I WANNA PULL IT OUT ERZA!" Natsu cheered

" GI HE that's what she said" Gajeel sneered

"Hey shut it I'm the host I get to pull them out, Gajeel 'That's what she said jokes' are not funny say another one and I'll throw you in the shark tank" Erza pulled out her remote pressing a button that caused a shark tank to be lowed on to the stage.

Everyone cringed.

"W-why do you have that Erza?" Lucy choked

" it'll be used for punishments so you better do what you're told" Erza glared

"That's CRAZY" Lucy cried.

"Exactly" Erza grinned.

"So are you gonna pick one or not Erza" Gray groaned.

"I am be patient, Gray! How did you take off your clothes you're tied up!"

"AH how long have I been like this for?"

"You should know that !"

"Gray-sama….ah" Juvia nearly fainted

Erza sighed "Alright let us begin" Erza reached in to her hat pulling out the first question and request

"Here we go the first question is from someone by the name Firestorm who asks-"

"Firestorm? I LIKE THAT NAME READ THE QUESTION ERZA"

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT NATSU!"

"GET ON IT"

"Anyways Firestorm asks"

" Lucy, do you have a crush on Natsu?" and their dare is "Make Gajeel dress up in a bunny costume" Erza paused

"W-W-What? I don't I mean uhh" Lucy stuttered

"Answer the question Lucy"

"A crush on me!" Natsu jumped up still tied to his chair "Do ya Lucy?"

"I-I-I of course not don't be silly"

"I don't think anyone believes that"

Natsu sulked

"Whatever I answered so ..what about Gajeel?"

"Huh what about me?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow

"Were you not listening?" Erza glared

"Nope"

"Well you get the honor of wearing a bunny suit"

"WHAT I'M NOT WEARING ANYTHING LIKE THAT"

"You have no choice" Erza snapped her fingers, two men in black suits walked out pulling Gajeel away"

"NOOOOOOOOOO I'LL KILL YOU TITANIA"

"G-gajeel…" Levy twitched

"HAHHAAHAHAHAHA, have fun Gajeel" Natsu laughed

"I feel bad for him" Wendy looked down

"I wonder what he'll look like" Lucy blinked

"We will soon find out" Erza grinned

After a few minutes the men in black dragged Gajeel back in a sexy black bunny costume

Everyone except Levy laughed uncontrollably

"You are all dead" Gajeel growled his eyes become bright red"

"You look lovely Gajeel" Erza smirked

"TITANIA"

"OI Gajeel it suits you" Natsu laughed

"DAMN YOU SALAMANDER"

"Uhm I'm sorry Gajeel" Levy fidgeted

"Bah whatever" Gajeel groaned

"Now on to the next questions" Erza dug through the hat pulling out a new question

"Hmm this one comes from Mage4life"

"I dare Wendy to go up to Romeo, kiss him and see how he reacts.  
I dare Natsu to eat an entire strawberry cheesecake in front of Erza.  
I dare Juvia to say,"I hate Gray-sama" fifty times and everytime she refuses to say it, he must kiss Lucy on the cheek"

Erza twitched "No one's touching my cake"

"OI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Natsu flushed

Wendy face had a look of horror "I-I-I kiss?...Romeo?" she looked like she was about to pass out

"Wendy!, are you alright" Carla called from the TV

"I-I-I"

Erza grinned evilly "Well let's get Romeo here" within seconds the men in black had Romeo in a sack Erza roughly pulled him out, he was naked .

"W-what's going on here? I was just taking a bath when suddenly these big guys captured me, AH DON'T LOOK AT ME"

Erza glared at her minions "Where are his clothes?"

The men simply shrugged.

Wendy's face was as red as a tomato "wahhhhhh" she covered her eyes

"Wendy keep your innocence" Carla cried

"A-anyways" Erza walked towards Wendy freeing her from her ropes

"Go over there and do what you have to do"

Wendy was rigid "B-b-but" Erza shoved her towards Romeo "Just don't look down"

"W-what is it Wendy?" Romeo covered himself with the sack

Wendy was now red all over "I'm, I'm…I'm sorry Romeo" she grabbed Romeo's face pressing her lips against his after a few seconds she pulled away.

Romeos eyes were the size of dinner plates, he stared at her opened his mouth to say something but ended up fainting before he could.

"AH I'M SO SORRY"

"Kids sure grow up quickly" Erza sighed

"Oi I don't like this, Romeo you pervert!" Natsu hissed

Erza raised an eyebrow "Protective are you?"

"Hm"

"I'm GONNA KILL THAT KID" Gajeel roared

"Gajeel you don't look all that intimidating in that outfit" Erza laughed

"Shut up titania"

Suddenly the two men in black walked towards Natsu holding a strawberry cheese cake

"H-hey what are you doing I never told you to do that" Erza hissed

The men did not reply they just simply walked away dragging Romeo behind them

"So I get to eat this?" Natsu grinned, his grin soon ended when he saw Erza's glare

"Hey it's not right for us just to go through this" Gray chuckled

"He has a point" Lucy nodded

"ah..w-w-w-w-" Wendy was totally out of it

"It's just one remember Erza" Jellal spoke up

"Gr…fine" Erza untied Natsu cringing as he devoured the entire cake

"Erza has the look of death" Happy shivered

"WOO that was great, no wonder you like these so much"

Scary violin music played in the background causing Natsu to jump up in fear hiding behind Lucy

"Don't use me as a shield" Lucy snapped

"Now ,now Erza calm down" Levy twitched "Let's go to the next part…heh okay?"

The scary violin music continued "Fine" Erza sighed

"So Juvia say you hate Gray fifty times " Erza smirked

"JUVIA CANT DO THAT" Juvia sobbed, Gray walked towards Lucy kissing her on the cheek

Lucy's face became bright red, Juvia adopted Erza's look of death "It's not my fault Juvia" Lucy sobbed

"Just say it Juvia" Erza chuckled

"JUVIA CANT TO IT" tears streamed down her face

Gray once again kissed Lucy's cheek

"GRAY-SAMA"

"Oi, cut it out this is too weird" Natsu twitched

"G-gray s-stop you're gonna get me killed" Lucy shivered

"Sorry Lucy heh I have no choice" He kissed her cheek again

"JUVIA NEVER EVEN SAID ANYTHING" Juvia sobbed harder

"Hm while you guys handle the next question" Erza pulled out a new piece of paper from the top hat

" This is from…." Erza paused for a moment "Erza Scarlet Titania?"

"EH?"

"Must be a fan of mine" Erza smirked "anyways here is what she has to say"

"Erza: Which is the most embarrassing moment you had in your life?  
Natsu: Have you ever bed wet?  
Wendy: Do you have a crush on Romeo?  
Gajeel: You always eat metal. Ever ate Ice/Fire?"

"What _IS _you're most embarrassing moment" Natsu sneered

Jellal raised an eyebrow

"W-well uh…." Erza's cheeks became red "Once when I was in a hurry I accidently tripped landing in some mud, my armor was horribly dirty, soo embarrassing.

"That's all" Gray sighed

"What do you mean that's all?"

"It's not that bad" Lucy blinked

"Yes it is!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Shut up Natsu!" Erza gave him a good kick to the face

"AUGH WHY YOU"

"Natsu have you ever wet the bed?"

Natsu blinked "NOO, NO WAY NEVER…okay when I was five I had a nightmare!"

"That wasn't so hard"

"Wendy do you have a crush on Romeo?" Erza raised an eyebrow

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W- Wendy's eyes were swirling

"I don't think Wendy's in any condition to answer questions right now" Levy sweat dropped

"Gajeel have you ever eaten fire or ice?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?, of course not that sounds disgusting"

"HEY, fire is delicious"

"Whatever Natsu"

"Okay now she has some dares for us"

"bring it on " Natsu jumped up

"Jellal: eat erza's strawberry cake. if she kicks you are gets angry, calm her by kissing her  
Levy: have gajeel wear a... ballet suit.  
Juvia: Eat gray's ice. DON'T EAT GRAY!  
Gray: DON'T strip for a chapter. if you do, you'll get laxus' lighting shock. big one"

"Why my cake again!" Erza snarled, the men in black handed over a strawberry cake to Jellal

"I'm..not a fan of cake but if I have to.." Jellal sighed

"Don't do it Jellal, I'll kill you" Erza glared

Jellal smirked "We could always share it"

"What are you talking abou-" Jellal took a bite of the cake in one swift move he had Erza in his arms giving her a passionate kiss, it took a few moments before he let her go, everyone watching backed away in shock

Erza paused staring at Jellal "Jellal"

"Yes?"

"YOU SON OF A BITC-" Erza gave Jellal the hardest punch she could muster up Jellal fell, in slow motion I'd like to add to the floor.

"Poor Jellal" Lucy muttered

"Now next dare, Levy make Gajeel wear a ballet suit"

"What! B-but!" Levy stuttered, the men in black handed the tutu too Levy

Gajeel eyed her "I'm not wearing that I'm already In a bunny suit I will not be made a fool of again!"

"Please"

"Alright fine" Gajeel sighed

"That was easy" Levy whispered

Gajeel was dragged off again returning in a ballet outfit

"You look pretty" Natsu stated

"SHUT UP SALAMANDER"

"Sorry Gajeel" Levy looked down

Gajeel patted her head, "it's alright it's not your fault"

Levy blushed "Thanks"

"Juvia eat grays ice" Erza blinked

"Grays ice" Juvia blushed

"That's right"

Gray blinked walking over to Juvia, handing her a piece of ice he made Juvia stared at it finally deciding to bite it

"I-is this what Gray-sama tastes like" Juvia asked to herself Gray gave her a confused look then backed away

"Gray don't strip at all on the next episode or Laxus is going to use his lightening on you" Erza nodded

"It's not like I do it on purpose, fine I'm sure I can do that" Gray crossed his arms

"Maybe you should start by putting some clothes on gray" Lucy sweat dropped

"MY CLOTHES"

"Now on to our last question" Erza chose the piece of paper that had the next questions on it "this is from…..Liltimy they say

Dare:  
Natsu- Please dress like a Prince, act like a Prince and pretend Lucy is your Princess

Wendy- Please act like Mira when she was younger and dress like her. Act tough and threaten the other contestants.  
Juvia- Act calm in front of Gray and the other contestants.

Truth:  
Lucy- is it true that your name is Luigi? Are you sure? Positive? What does Natsu think your name is?  
Wendy- What is your favorite cake? Favorite candy? Favorite Sweet? Ice cream flavor? Who do you have a crush on?

Natsu was forced in to a prince costume by the men in black

"Eh! How do you act like a prince" Natsu crossed his arms

"I know who's princely" Happy called from the TV

"You do Happy!, who!?"

"Ichiya!" Happy grinned

"Natsu blinked" YOU'RE RIGHT

Erza twitched…"Ichiya?"

Natsu crawled on his hands and knees towards Lucy

"You're creeping me out Natsu" Lucy shivered

"My honey" Natsu took Lucys hand everyone sweat dropped

"Natsu…." Lucy tried to free her hand from his grasp

"You're Parfum is lovely" Natsu's eyes sparkled

"That's enough of that" Erza glared punching Natsu, sending him flying in to the shark tank "MEEEENNNNNN"

"E-Erza? Why did you do that?" Lucy twitched

"He was acting to much like Ichiya" Erza glared

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Later Natsu"

"Now on to the next dare" Erza motioned for the men in black to take Wendy

"EHHH" Wendy cried as she was pulled away she came back in Mira's childhood outfit

"It shows to much skin" Wendy blushed

"Wendy act tough and threaten us" Erza commanded

…"eh..uh um um You're all really stupid, fight me ….You think you're so cool Erza? Huh huh?..I-I'M SO SORRYYYY"

Erza patted Wendy's back

"Juvia's always calm in front of Gray-sama this is easy" Juvia stated Gray raised an eyebrow

"We'll see next episode Juvia" Erza grinned evily "now for our very last questions"

"Lucy is you're name Luigi?"

"My name is not Luigi!" Lucy twitched

"You sure?"

"YESSS"

"Natsu what do you think Lucy's name is?"

"Whatever the right answer is, now get me OUT OF HERE" Natsu clung to the side of the shark tank

"I'm going to skip everything except the thing we want to know, Wendy who do you have a crush on?"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING HUH WANNA FIGHT HUUH?"

Erza twitched "BRING IT I'LL DESTROY YOU"

The men separated the two girls

Erza clear her throat "Well that's the end ….but we will be back to answer more questions..until next time!"

**End of chapter….thank you for giving me your amazing questions and dares this was so fun to write I hope you liked it 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh my

Erza sat in a large fancy chair, no one was sure where she had found it but one thing was for sure it did not match the setup of the stage at all.

She grinned evilly "Welcome back to the Erza Scarlet show"

The audience paused unsure of whether they should cheer or not

Erza raised an eyebrow "Why so silent?"

Audience twitched then forced themselves to cheer

"SHUT UP" she hissed

The cheering stopped.

"We have gotten a lot of new questions and dares which is fantastic"

"HOW IS THAT FANTASTIC?" Natsu roared

"Shall I put you back in the shark tank?"

"SORRY"

"Now let us begin" Erza reached in to the top hat pulling out the first request

"Hmm let's see….these are all dares"

Everyone gulped

" It's from Mage4life here's what it says"

"Wendy: Hit Romeo with a frying pan until he's unconscious.  
Gajeel: Walk around Magnolia in a bunny suit for 2 hours screaming,"I'm proud to wear this!"  
Natsu: Burn down Lucy's apartment.  
Jellal: Stomp on ten cheesecakes in front of Erza."

"Eh heh well then I guess we'll start off with you Wendy, first we gotta get Romeo here " Erza snapped causing the men in black to appear "Boys do your thing" they nodded then ran off

"B-But I can't do that to Romeo" Wendy's lip quivered

"Too bad" Erza laughed

After a few moments the men returned with a captured Romeo

"What! Why am I here again!" Romeo twitched

"Okayyy Wendy here ya go" Erza handed Wendy the pan

Wendy hesitantly took the Pan, Romeos eyes widened

"Wendy, what are you doing with that pan…cooking perhaps?"

"I'm…SORRYYY!" Wendy hit Romeo over the head repeatedly"

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

"OW OW OW OW OW WENDY, WHY? OW OW"

"This is kind of..dark" Lucy stared

"Well while that's going let's start the next dare" Erza raised an eyebrow "Gajeel you read-HEY WHERES GAJEEL?"

"He ran off a few minutes a go" Juvia blinked

"WHAT MINION NUMBER ONE, MINION NUMBER TWO AFTER HIM!"

The men in black ran out chasing after the fleeing Gajeel.

After a few minutes Gajeel was forced back on stage wearing the bunny costume

"Alright Gajeel now you gotta run all over magnolia screaming you are proud to wear it

Natsu burst out laughing "it suits you Gajeel!"

"I'm not doing that Titania!"

"Too bad if you don't you can say good bye to Panther lily"

"What have you done with him!"

"Nothing…yet you better start running before something happens"

"DAMN YOU" Gajeel ran out the door doing as he was told.

"Next dare…..Natsu burn down Lucy's apartment"

"WHAAAAT!" Lucy shrieked

"Burn it!" Natsu grinned jumping up

Erza paused "Hm…..I think we may have to skip this if Lucy's apartment is burnt down where will we hang out?"

"Erza has a point" Gray nodded

Lucy gleamed "THANK YOU"

"Aw…..fine" Natsu sighed

"Next dare….stomp on…" NOO Erza growled "Not the cake"

"I think I'd be asking for a death wish" Jellal blinked

_Ring ring ring _

Erza's cell phone went off

"Hello?, oh Master what is it….WHY…..grrrr f-fine"

She hung up sadly

"What was that about, Erza?" Levy asked

"Master say's we can't skip this dare" she lowered her head

The men in black placed the cakes on the floor

Jellal sighed "Do I really have to do this?"

"YEAAH" Natsu fist pumped

"Fine…" Jellal began crushing the cakes, Erza's rage grew and grew

"JELLAL CUT IT OUT!" She punched Jellal in the face

"E-Erza I think he's knocked out" Lucy flushed

"Good…"

"Okay on to the next questions" Hm this one is from Firestorm "They ask Does anyone think it was strange that Lucy's mom died, and the dragons disappeared on the same day?  
-Natsu, do you have a crush on anyone?"

Natsu blinked "Ya know that is kinda strange"

Lucy nodded "Yeah, maybe there's some kind of connection, I should do some research on this!, Levy wanna help me?"

"Sure Lucy, we should start looking things up after we are free from this hell- I mean show"

"HEY I WANNA HELP TOOO"

"Alright Natsu ….if you really want too"

"ALRIGHT I'M FIRED UP"

"Natsu, do you have a crush on someone?" Erza raised an eyebrow

"Eh? Crush …NOPE no one at all " he grinned crossing his arms

"Sure you don't Natsu…." Erza sighed now Firestorm has a dare for Gray…..GRAY PUT ON A DRESS"

"Like hell I'll do that" Gray narrowed his eyes

"You have no choice now…boys take him away" Erza snapped her fingers, Gray was suddenly shoved in to a bag and carried off by the men

He came back in a frilly pink sparkly princess dress

" Firestorm, I will find you….and kill you"

"GRAY THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO THE FANS" Erza snapped

"Gray-sama, you don't look bad" Juvia blushed

"HAHAHAHA Gray you look so stupid" Natsu fell on the ground laughing

Lucy stared blankly

"Shut up Natsu!"

"Next question!, this one comes from suicide1040"

"Suicide?!" Wendy gasped

"It's fine Wendy it's just a user name"

"O-okay"

"they ask, Wendy: How bad was your injuries when you fought Cheila. Lucy: if you were Acnolgia's dragon slayer how would you feel and have you ever been in a love triangle."

"W-well Uhm…..they were not that bad, I mean I didn't die " Wendy blinked

Lucy thought for a second "Well, I'm not sure how I would feel..It could be fun…maybe?...and of course I have, being this cute can be a curse sometimes"

Natsu snorted

"Got something to say Natsu!" Lucy glared

"Nothing…" Natsu sneered

"Alright we have more dares these are from xxxMissAlicexxx"

"Have Lucy dress in her cat costume and sit on Natsu's lap for the entire chapter.  
Have Levy and Gajeel in matching cosplay. If Gajeel complains, he must eat fire/ice/fish bones.  
Have Ichiya and Jellal fight. Winner gets to kiss Erza.  
Have Gray carry Juvia bride-style."

"Alright Lucy! Go change" Erza grinned

"B-b-but Erzaaa" Lucy's eyes widened

"GO!"  
"F-fine" Lucy walked in to the changing room she come out in her cat suit

"Go sit on Natsu's lap, Lucy!" Erza demanded

Lucy whimpered walking towards Natsu

Natsu's smile grew as she sat on his lap

"Oi Lucy you're pretty heavy!" Natsu laughed

Lucy blushed in embarrassment "SHUT UPP"

"Hm I guess it's about time to call Gajeel back" Erza nodded

The men in black dashed out, returning with Gajeel

"WHAT IS IT"

"New dare" Erza thought for a few seconds "Since Gajeel's pretty much already in a cosplay let's put Levy in a bunny suit as well"

"W-what! But…."

"No buts, NOW GO"

Levy sighed "Fine" Levy left only returning after she was in a bunny girl costume

"Aw cute!" Erza grinned

Gajeel blushed slightly "It…doesn't look bad"

Levy's face became bright red "Uhm…thanks"

"Next dare…..NO" Erza shook her head

Suddenly Ichiya was thrown at the wall beside Erza

Erza glared "MINONS I DID NOT GIVE YOU ORDERS TO BRING HIM HERE"

The men in black simply shrugged

"Erza~, your parfum it's soo…" He sniffed her

"NOOOO" Erza punched Ichiya which sent him flying

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN"

"Jellal's passed out anyway so…NEXT dare"

Everyone sweat dropped

"So not fair"

"You say something?"

"NO"

"Alright Gray, carry Juvia bridal style"

Gray sighed "Are you serious?"

"Very serious, Gray"

"Gray-sama…..carrying Juvia?" Juvia's eyes become hearts

Gray sweat dropped "Okay, okay fine"

Gray picked up Juvia easily

Juvia passed out instantly

"Ya know …that looks kinda weird, with gray in a dress holding juvia whose passed out" Natsu stated

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Erza looked at the newest question this one is from Erza Scarlet titania she asks

" Erza: There are men in black there. I remember the 'men in black' from detective conan because of that. well, because there is a black organization in which all the members wear black and are TRULY CREEPY. and can do anything to have what they want. so, did you hire them from Gosho Aoyama? creator of DC? or maybe, you hired them from the unknown 'boss' of the Organization? tell me. who are they?"

Erza chuckled " Well Erza, to be honest ..they came with the stage they are pretty much furniture"

"Really?!" Lucy gasped

"Yeah…its true"

The men in black sweat dropped

"Actually,ms Scarlet we-"

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK" Erza growled

The men in black lowered their heads

"Alrightie next these dares come from Shadow Siren, "Lucy- kick Gajeel in the jewels  
Erza- act like you love Ichiya"

"W-What? No I'm scared, I can't do it"

Gajeel glared

"Lucy's still sitting in Natsu's lap, I guess she can leave him for a few seconds"

"Erzaaa don't make me" Lucy cried

"If you think I'll just stand there and take it you're crazy TITANIA"

"Oh you will, MEN hold Gajeel back, Lucy do your thing"

"I'm sorry Gajeel.." Lucy slowly walked towards Gajeel, the men in black held Gajeel tightly

"H-HEY LET ME GO YOU SON'S OF A B-" Lucy kicked Gajeel in his 'jewels' he fell over in pain instantly

"GWAHHH" Gajeel cried

"I'm sorrrryyyy"

"Lucy go back to Natsu's lap"

"Aw c'mon…."

"There's no way I'm going to pretend to l-love that….midget" Erza glared

"SOOOO SKIP"

"WHY DO YOU GET TO SKIP YOU'RE DARES ERZA"

Natsu growled

"Because I can" Erza smirked

Next, Windsong says "Make Gajeel and Levy go out on a date"

Erza smirked, "that's simple enough, right you two?"

Levy blushed "Umm…."

"Let's just do it" Gajeel groaned, standing up he was still in pain from the kick

"What? Really?"

" Do you think we have a choice ?"

"No….."

"Alright then off you go you crazy kids" Erza pressed a button on her remote which sent Gajeel and Levy flying through the roof

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH"

"YOU'RE DEAD TITANIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Alright last dare of the night it's from Pheonix Warrior, their dare is"

"Dare Romeo and Chelia to kiss for a minute in front of Wendy."

"Alright get Chelia here and …..someone wake up Romeo"

The men in black dashed over, returning with Chelia

"W-what's going on here…" Chelia blinked

Romeo was forced awake.

"I-I…like cantaloupe" Romeo swayed

"Hey Erza I think Romeo may have a concussion , maybe we should take him to the hospital?" Lucy asked glancing at Romeo

"It'll be fine, Lucy"

"Now ROMEO, CHELIA KISS NOW"

"Saay what?"

"I like….rusty spoons…." Romeo grinned

"Just dooo ettt" Erza slammed Chelia and Romeo's face's together causing them to kiss"

Wendy twitched "Ah…"

"WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW EVERYONE, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EPISODE"

"I…like rusty spoons.."

"Yes..I know Romeo"

"ERZA ROMEOS FOAMING FROM THE MOUTH"

"OH GOD!, AHH SEE YEAH NEXT TIME"

**End of chapterrrr, heh rusty spoons…I'm sure some of you will know where that's from **

**Anyways thanks for the questions and dares they were great ^^ I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be I was thinking maybe two more….but we'll see thanks for reading **


	4. Sorry

**Hello everyone I'm sorry its taking sooo long for me to write the next chapter.**

**I wrote this just for fun while I worked on my main fanfiction. I promise I'll try to finish the newest chapter soon. Thank you soo much I can't believe I've received so many reviews fun you all.**

**Anyways thank you for your patients **


End file.
